User talk:Hollyfire53
My archive! SF UPDATE! I updated Sale's Fellowship! =) SalemtheCruel 23:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel GREAT UPDATE! Loved your update on The Bridge =) I will update Sale's Fellowship and The Other Greeneyes Girl as soon as I can ;) PS: I am planning to write a sequel to The Other Greeneyes Girl, called Badrang's Return. Interesting, huh? SalemtheCruel 23:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SF UPDATE #2 Updated Sale's Fellowship again! :D SalemtheCruel 23:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Characters For The Ultimate War Name: Gruggel Gender: Male Species: Stoat Fur color: Light brown with a cream-colored throat Eye color: Brown Manner: Not extremely smart, follows orders usually Weapons: None Age: 38-40 seasons Origin: Birthplace unknown, probably the Southern Coastal regions. Sailed aboard ship owned by corsairs once, but became disgusted with their brutality and was eventually kicked out of the crew with his lifelong "friend", Skogwill, on the North Shore. Alliance: Grey character Starting place: North Mossflower Woods, heading southeast Name: Skogwill Gender: Male Species: Ferret Fur color: White with small, grey "mask" over eyes Eye color: Emerald green Manner: Cowardly, sends Gruggel first before going anywhere himself. Always poking at Gruggel's stupidity and showing how "smart" he is Weapons: Old cutlass Age: 38-41 seasons Origin: Birthplace unknown, paired with Gruggel aboard corsair ship. When Gruggel was kicked out, he finally went with him out of what he calls "pity" Alliance: Grey character Starting place: North Mossflower Woods, heading southeast with Gruggel Biggren 22:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) New Layout It's okay. Liked the old layout better, though. Just my opinion. Please check out Sale's Fellowship! SalemtheCruel 00:02, January 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Rules?? Hi, Holly, just wanted to ask a question. Remember when I said I wanted a bigger audience for my fanfictions and you suggested posting on the Redwall Wiki? You also said Lord TBT has 'different rules for fanfiction' what are they? Please get back to me as soon as you can. SalemtheCruel 19:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SF UPDATE #3 Another update!! SalemtheCruel 23:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Creating Darrow Hey there, Holly. Just wanted to leave you a quick message, sort of about the behind-the-scenes of the writing of JOM. Okay, so when I was creating Darrow I had a LOT of ideas for him. In the end, I came up with strange, deviant Warlord who used to be sly.... Before grief for his mate got the better of him. Most of the time, Darrow pretends to be sane and it works quite well. Nobeast in his horde, not even Bonetooth (R.I.P) knew how twisted he truly was. Darrow also is, or rather was, ambitious, and very tactical. He's always sorta reminded me of Scar in the Lion King. He is also a little naive and misguided however; and he thinks that by trusting Slagar (who intended to betray him all along, being rather wary and suspicious of Darrow and his plans) maybe, then just maybe his fabled attack on Redwall will be complete. And that's all for my behind-the-scenes look at Darrow! SalemtheCruel 22:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Legend of Tyvan the fan fic of the week? ^^ Thanks! THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 00:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) WOO! Epic update!!!!! (Applauds) PS: Holly, I have done a LOT of updating on A little night music on Redwall Wiki. Book One is nearly finished!!!!!!! Can you check it out? Hi Hi Holly, hows it going, I was wondering, what kind of fan fictions can you make on Redwall Fan Fiction wiki, cause I got some ideas for some Redwall fanfics, some might be cool ;) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:30, August 17, 2011, (UTC) Hi Holly! :) Well Springfern (IDK if you know or remember her) recently left the wiki; and I adopted her fanfiction, Sisters but they aren't, which had previously been abandoned....I've noticed a LOT of old, unfinished fanfictions on here. Are they abandoned too? Please get back to me immeadietly; I want to know. SalemtheCruel 14:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel THANKS!!! * Thanks for the help, Holly. Besides Springfern's; I was just wondering if you could give me examples of some you KNOW are abandoned? Please get back to me quickly. SalemtheCruel 14:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi! :) Thanks for telling me and I LOVE the sig! :D SalemtheCruel 14:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel btw I updated Son of the Scourge on RW. Chapter 16 is up!!!1 Hey Holly, hows it going, come to Speeqe when you get the chance, we all miss you. Niko Banks 21:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey Holly, Are you allowed to have a fanfic on more than one wiki (specifically, can I copy mine from the RW wiki to this one as well to see if I gain any more comments)? God Bless, -ScottyBlue (Sig's messed up :P) AWESOME! Please read and answer quickly :) Thanks Holly! I am honored to be the lead admin of the wiki.....That question I mentioned on RW: I would like to know if I can adopt Spring: The Next Rhulain Queen (or a similarly-titled story) It was created in March of 2010 by an anyonomous person; who left after making it. Can I adopt it please? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: Btw; I noted the story's abandonment on the talkpage. Please post the abandoned format thingy there Hey Holly, can you come back to Wikia sometime soon? Niko Banks 19:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey are you still alive? xD Niko Banks (talk) 11:38, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi old mate! Any information to the time which ye'll be returning to this fair wiki? Miss ye a lot y'bally branchbounder! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 18:34, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Ummm its been almost 3 years since you were last active on the Wiki, when will you be returning to the Wiki? It be nice to have you back on the Wiki. Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hope you've been well :) Hi Hollyfire :) I just wanted to drop by and say I hope things are going good for you at college and you've been well Tiria Wildlough Owl Reception 19:01, June 24, 2019 (UTC)